Goombario's Tattle Log
Entries Goombario It's me, Goombario! The bravest, most heroic, and greatest Goomba to ever exist! I've gone on tons of adventures, including with Super Mario himself, who thinks I'm the greatest! why don't you call me mario If I'm reading this to you, I'm not sure what's going on... Goombella That's Goombella. She's like the girl version of me except worse in every way possible! I mean it's hard to live up to the standards of me but this is just sad. She goes around chasing bedsheets and stuff I guess. She's also very annoying, unlike me! Chill It's my best friend Chill! He really likes party hats and orange, probably. He's been on all kinds of adventures that I've helped on! Oh yeah, he's the leader of The Blue Thunder too, a group which I think I'm technically still part of! Mario It's my best friend Mario! He likes mustaches, hats, and smashing things with hammers. He kind of reminds me of someone else but I can't figure out who... Carl It's Carl, the handyman at the Mystery Lodge. He likes snacks and playing Ninfivedo games. He's a pretty cool guy, even though he's tried to kill me several times. But it's okay because I know he just doesn't recognize me! Nicky That's Nicky. He used to be a bad guy, but now he's not a bad guy because his boss is dead or something I guess. Kind of a weird redemption arc, but I don't really care. I don't think Chill likes him that much, but I'm a better friend than this guy anyway. Elvin It's Elvin, the owner of the Mystery Lodge. He likes money, money, and money. Did I mention money? He's kind of mean and forces me to work at the Mystery Lodge for reasons I don't know. At least I get to hang out with my best friends more often! Goombario Jr. It's my Magikarp, Goombario Jr.! I caught him once while I was talking a walk. The only move he knows is Splash, but that's one of my favorite moves so I don't mind. One day I'm going to be a Pokemon master and it'll be all thanks to this guy! Elvin Alarm WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! Haha, did I get you with that one? Anyway, it's the Elvin Alarm. It's an alarm clock that looks like Elvin and has his voice to make sure his workers don't accidentally get a few extra minutes of sleep. Pringles Guy It's the guy on the Pringles can. I wonder if he's the inventor of Pringles, or just the mascot? His special ability is making you want to buy Pringles. Oh no... He's doing it... Hubert That's Hubert. He's some random ghost convict or something who escaped I guess. He probably has ghost powers because he's a ghost. Also, who the heck names their kid Hubert? Thanos That's Thanos. He's a purple guy from space who likes collecting rocks and balancing things. What the heck is up with his chin? Oh no, I don't feel so good... Must've been that burrito I ate this morning. Category:RPG